versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ardyn Izunia
Ardyn Izunia (True name Ardyn Lucis Caelum) is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XV. Background 2000 years before the events of Final Fantasy XV, Ardyn Lucis Caelum was meant to be the first Lucian king. Ardyn dedicated himself to curing people who had been stricken by the Starscourge, a mysterious disease that turned people into daemons, by absorbing the disease unto himself. However, when his brother Somnus found out, he denied his capability of handling the throne of Lucis. Ardyn then witnessed Somnus killing his beloved, Aera, by accident. Outraged, Ardyn tried to enter the Crystal to see if he was worthy, but the Astrals rejected him for being tainted with the Starscourge. Afterward, he was imprisoned by Somnus for thousands of years, making his immortality into a curse, and erasing every record of his existence. After being freed from his imprisonment by the Empire of Niflheim, Ardyn swore to get his revenge on Somnus' descendants and spread darkness across the land. Stats Attack Potency: Country Level (Fought evenly with Noctis, who can parry blows from Titan, who caught a meteor.), possibly Multi-Continent Level (Noctis subdued and overpowered Leviathan, who commands every major body of water in the world.) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+, most likely Faster than Light (Can keep up with Noctis, who is capable of reacting to laser beams at point-blank range.) Durability: Country Level (Can take hits from Titan and Noctis), possibly Multi-Continent Level (Can take attacks from Leviathan). Hax: Healing, Immunity to physical damage, Transmutation (Via the Starscourge's ability to turn others into daemons), Energy Absorption, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Illusion Casting, Intangibility, Summoning, Duplication (Through the Trident of the Oracle). Intelligence: Above Average (Carries the knowledge of over 2000 years of life, has devised many devious schemes that allowed him to trick Noctis and his crew.) Stamina: Extremely High '(During battle, his body allows him to stay alive indefinitely, and it's incredibly difficult to tire him out.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Immortality: Ardyn's soul exists separately from his body, meaning that no matter how much damage his body receives, his soul will not be damaged. All of his wounds regenerate automatically. Regenerated from having his body completely destroyed. Despite being a daemon, which are weak to sunlight, he is capable of regenerating his wounds so fast that he receives no visible damage from sunlight. He also feels no pain or cold. His immortality can be overcome by purifying him or destroying his soul. *'Starscourge:' A deadly disease that Ardyn has the power to transfer from others to himself and vice versa. Turns all sorts of creatures into daemons. Doing so allows him to absorb their life force. Daemonified enemies are vulnerable to sunlight. Also grants him access to the victim's memories. Used this to subjugate and control the Astral Ifrit. *'Time Manipulation:' Has been shown to be capable of stopping time. *'Shapeshifting:' Ardyn is capable of copying people's looks and voices. Has done this with a soldier, Prompto, and Gladio. *'Illusion Casting:' Ardyn has been shown to be able to cast illusions. Made Prompto take on Ardyn's appearance. *'Power of the Kings:' A set of abilities natural to the Lucian royal family. Grants him the ability to warp from point to point. Allows him to phase through attacks. Grants him access to the Royal Arms. Allows him to use the Armiger, which lets him fly whilst utilizing the full power of the Royal Arms. *'Overkill:' A special mode that Ardyn enters when he's out of HP. In this mode, his attacks deal more damage, but he's more susceptible to damage. *'Spectral Arms:' Ardyn summons various red spiritual swords that orbit around him. These increase his attack power. *'Royal Retribution:' A special attack that he can use when he has a lot of Spectral Arms surrounding him. Ardyn summons countless blades and uses them to tear the enemy apart. *'Phantasmal Leap:' Allows Ardyn to teleport long distances while covered in darkness. *'Shadowstep:' Ardyn turns into black smoke to travel faster. *'Magic:' Ardyn is capable of various types of magic, including fire magic, ice magic, thunder magic, dark magic, and a laser beam. *'Immunity to Holy Magic and Death Manipulation:' Ardyn has shown immunity to the holy magic of the Ring of the Lucii. He is also immune to the Ring's Death spell, which instantly reduces enemies' bodies to nothingness and kills them. *'Summon Ifrit:' Allows Ardyn to summon Ifrit, the god of fire that Ardyn had daemonified. He commands incrediby powerful fire magic. Equipment *'Rakshasa Blade:' Ardyn's main weapon. Identical to the Blade of the Mystic. He can summon it and dematerialize it at will. *'Ardyn's Dagger:' A weapon used to kill Lunafreya. A standard dagger with no special properties. *'Scythe:' A scythe that Ardyn can summon at will. *'Royal Arms:' A set of 13 weapons that Ardyn can call forth at will and manipulate telekinetically. They are the weapons wielded by the rest of Kings of Lucis. **The Sword of the Wise allows him to warp-strike much quicker when close to the enemy. **The Axe of the Conqueror is slow, but very powerful. **The Bow of the Clever is a crossbow, not a bow. **The Swords of the Wanderer are a pair of blades that can be attached to create a larger sword. **The Blade of the Mystic, which belonged to Somnus, can shoot beams while attacking. **The Star of the Rogue is a large shuriken that can be used for melee and close combat alike. **The Sword of the Tall is a massive broadsword. **The Shield of the Just is a large shield that helps the wielder protect themselves while attacking. **The Mace of the Fierce is a large mace that deals more damage to individual parts of the enemy's body. **The Scepter of the Pious summons other Royal Arms to attack. **The Trident of the Oracle creates afterimages of the wielder that help them attack more times per second. **The Katana of the Warrior is a "Japanese" blade. **The Sword of the Father is Regis' blade. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Wiped out a group of Lucian assassins with a single blow. *Fought evenly against Ifrit, one of the six Astrals. *Wrecked a statue with a single swing of his sword. *Broke through Regis' guard. *Can summon small storm clouds. *Defeated Somnus's soul. *In an alternate ending, killed Bahamut. *Knocked Noctis out with one blow. *Knocked Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto out with a single attack. *The clash of his attacks with Noctis sent both of them flying toward faraway buildings. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to a surprise assault from Lucian guards. *Capable of blocking bullets. *Kept up with Noctis and others similar to him. *Can react to strikes from Noctis' Royal Arms. *Capable of shooting laser beams. Durability/Endurance *Can effectively survive all manner of physical damage, even if his body is destroyed. *Survived having his body destroyed by Shiva. *Survived attacks from Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus combined. *Survived attacks from Ignis while he used the power of the Ring of the Lucii. *Survived attacks from Noctis at his strongest. *Did not even shiver in the middle of Shiva's blizzard. *Endured getting crushed by a gigantic boulder launched by Titan. Skill/Intelligence *Healed many people of the Starscourge. *Survived 2000 years while imprisoned. *Easily defeats Lucian assassins. *Killed Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. *Subjugated the Astral Ifrit. *Spent many years spreading the Starscourge and stealing memories. *Defeated Regis Lucis Caelum. *Fought against Somnus's soul and defeated him. *Tricked Noctis into pushing Prompto off a train. *In an alternate ending, killed Bahamut. Weaknesses *His body can be cast out of the battlefield. He can be affected by the Ring's Alterna spell, which BFRs foes. *Destroying his soul can kill him permanently. *Purification can also destroy his soul. *Excessively playful in battle at times. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:RPG Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Square-Enix Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Healing Users Category:Royalty Category:Country Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Sub-Relativistic+ Category:Faster than Light Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users